What is the value of ${g}?$ $2 =8\div{g}$ ${g} = ~$
Answer: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}}=C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}}$ We have $2$ equal groups. When we have a total of $C{8}$, what is the ${\text{size of the groups}}$ ? ${2}= C{8} \div {g}$ $8$ $g$ $g$ $2 \text{ equal groups}$ ${2} \times {4} = C{8}$ There are ${4}$ in each group. $8$ $4$ $4$ $2 \text{ equal groups}$ ${2}= C{8} \div {4}$ $ {g} = {4}$